deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/The Road Less Traveled: Adrian Carton de Wiart vs. Hiroo Onoda
Determination. A simple word with an definition, but those behind the word are the true representation on how far one is willing to go to serve their nation. Both of these men gave their country, all that the had and would gladly fight for it despite the immense cost to themselves. Both of these men were willing to make sacrifices for what they believed in whether it'd be limb or years, both rose to the challenged and survived. Adrian Carton de Wiart: The British soldier who sacrified limb to serve his nation in three seperate wars VS. Hiroo Onoda: '''The Japanese soldier who stood by his duty and survived in the Phillpines for 29 years Adrian Carton de Wiart '''Adrian Carton de Wiart was a British war hero. He served in The Second Boer War, World War I, and World War II. He joined the British army in 1899, under the false name Trooper Carton. During The Boer War, he was injured in the stomach and groin. He was redeployed in 1901 as part of a Calvary unit. His injuries during the war instilled in him a strong desire for physical fitness. He was awarded a DSO (Distinguished Service Award) for his services. In WWI, de Wiart commanded three infantry battalions and a brigade. Just prior to the end of the war, de Wiart was promoted to the rank of brigadier-general. During WWI, de Wiart received the Victoria Cross, the highest combat award for gallantry that can be awarded to British soldiers. He would also go onto serve in WWII and escaped from an Italian POW camp during the course of the war, before negotiating peace peace with Britain. Weapons Melee=] The F–S fighting knife was made famous during World War II when issued to British Commandos, the Airborne Forces, the SAS and many other units, especially for the Normandy Landings in June 1944. With its acutely tapered, sharply pointed blade, the F–S fighting knife is frequently described as a stiletto, a weapon optimized for thrusting, although the F-S knife is capable of being used to inflict slash cuts upon an opponent when its cutting edges are sharpened according to specification.The Fairbairn–Sykes fighting knife is a double-edged fighting knife resembling a dagger or poignard with a foil grip. *Material: Steel *Blade Length: 7 inches *Overall Length: 11.5 inches |-|Sidearm= The Webley Revolver was the standard issue service pistol for the armed forces of the United Kingdom, the British Empire, and the Commonwealth from 1887 until 1963. The Webley is a top-break revolver with automatic extraction. That is, breaking the revolver open for reloading also operates the extractor. This removes the spent cartridges from the cylinder. For the purposes of this match, the Mk VI, will be used in this match. *Capacity: 6 rounds *Action: Double-Action *Effective Range: 46m *Muzzle Velocity: 190m/s *Feed System: 6-round cylinder *Round: .455 Webley *Rate Of Fire: 20-30 RPM |-|SMG= The STEN (or Sten gun) was a family of British 9 mm submachine guns used extensively by British and Commonwealth forces throughout World War II. They were notable for having a simple design and very low production cost making them effective. *Capacity: 32 rounds *Action: Full-Auto *Effective Range: 100m *Muzzle Velocity: 365m/s *Feed System: 32-round detachable box magazine *Round: 9mm *Rate Of Fire: 500 RPM |-|Rifle= The Lee-Enfield bolt-action, magazine-fed, repeating rifle was the main firearm used by the military forces of the British Empire and Commonwealth during the first half of the 20th century. It featured a ten-round box magazine which was loaded with the .303 British cartridge manually from the top, either one round at a time or by means of five-round chargers. For the purposes of this match, the Enfield will be the Mk4 model and take five-round chargers. *Capacity: 10 Rounds *Action: Bolt-Action *Effective Range: 503m *Muzzle Velocity: 744m/s *Feed System: 10-round magazine, 5-round charger clips *Round: .303 British *Rate Of Fire: 20-20 RPM |-|Explosives= Mills bomb is the popular name for a series of prominent British hand grenades. They were the first modern fragmentation grenades used by the British Army. *Fuse: 4 Seconds *Fragmentation Grenade *Blast Radius: 30m Hiroo Onoda '''Hiroo Onoda '''is a former Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Japanese Army who held out in the jungles of the Philippines long after the end of World War II until 1974. He enlisted in the Imperial Japanese Army in 1941 and was sent to Lubang Island in the Philippines in 1944 in order to sabotage the Allied operations on the island. When the Allies began to advance onto the island, Onoda and a few of his fellow soldiers fled to the hills. Once Japan surrendered in 1945, efforts were made to convince all Japanese troops that were holding out to surrender themselves. Onoda and his men believed this to be Allied propaganda, however. For the next 29 years he and his comrades held out against all attempts to capture them or convince them to surrender. Constant raids on local towns and firefights against local police eventually wiped out most of his comrades. Finally, his former commander was brought to the island and told him that the war had ended 29 years ago. Despite all, he was pardoned and went back home to Japan after holding out in the jungle for 29 years. Weapons Melee=] The Shin guntō was a weapon and badge of rank used by the Imperial Japanese Army between the years of 1935 and 1945. During most of that period, the swords were manufactured at the Toyokawa Naval Arsenal. In response to rising nationalism within the armed forces, a new style of sword was designed for the Japanese military in 1934. *Material: Steel *Blade Length: 26.5 inches |-|Sidearm= The Type 26 or Model 26 "hammerless" revolver was the first modern pistol adopted by the Imperial Japanese Army. It was developed at the Koishikawa Arsenal and is named for its year of adoption in the Japanese dating system (the 26th year of the reign of the Meiji emperor, i.e., 1893). The revolver saw action in conflicts including the Russo-Japanese War, World War I and World War II. *Capacity: 6 rounds *Action: Double-Action *Effective Range: 40m *Muzzle Velocity: 190m/s *Feed System: 6-round cylinder *Round: 9mm *Rate Of Fire: 20-30 RPM |-|SMG= The Type 100 submachine gun was a Japanese submachine gun used during World War II, and the only submachine gun produced by Japan in any quantity. *Capacity: 30 rounds *Action: Full-Auto *Effective Range: 100m *Muzzle Velocity: 335m/s *Feed System: 30-round detachable curved box magazine *Round: 8x22mm Nambu *Rate Of Fire: 450 RPM |-|Rifle= The Type 99 rifle Arisaka or Type 99 short rifle was a bolt-action rifle of the Arisaka design used by the Imperial Japanese Army during World War II. *Capacity: 5 Rounds *Action: Bolt-Action *Effective Range: 500m *Muzzle Velocity: 730m/s *Feed System: 5-round internal box magazine, stripper clip loaded *Round: 7.7×58mm Arisaka |-|Explosives= The Type 99 Hand Grenade, also known as Kiska grenade by the American Army was an improved version of the Type 97 fragmentation hand grenade used by the Imperial Japanese Army and Imperial Japanese Navy SNLF during World War II. *Fuse: 4-5 Seconds *Fragmentation Grenade X-Factors *As for combat experience, Adrain was involved in several wars and multiple major engagements compared to Hiroo, who only was with the Imperial Army for four years and has limited experience afterwards when hostilites ended. *When it comes to training, Adrian's training comes down to being prepared during three wars compared to Hiroo's World War II only. *Both are men are equally as determined and willing to go to extreme measures to continue serving their nation. Adrian suffered various painful injuries and even was willing to rip off his own fingers just because a doctor refused to amputate them. Hiroo, meanwhile survived on the Phillpines with only intending to surrender if he gained the orders from his commanding officer. *This should come as no surprise considering Adrian was being supplied by the British Army through the entire war effort. Hiroo, meanwhile was on the Philippines with no real way to restock his ammo spending his time within the Phillpine jungles. *Adrian had a strong sense of physical fitness and strong training regiment, but the point remains that he is older than Hiroo who is still youthful and suffers from less injuries that don't cause him to miss fingers. Voting Requierments/Notes *Full Votes: Clear grammar and writing style. Votes can be broken up into the edges above or multiple paragraphs can be typed in order to count as a full vote. *Half Votes: Readable grammar and writing. Votes with quick and short edges for all of the comparisons will be lowered or small paragraphs with moderate amount of detail. *No Vote: Single sentence votes are generally frowned upon by the community along with myself. Lacking are sort of detail and having terrible spelling with also lower the value of the to 0 provided their was no clear effort to even attempt to spell correctly. *Adrian will be supported by four British Army soldiers and Hiroo will be supported by four Imperial Japanese Army *Voting will end on November 18th. Category:Blog posts